


Day Thirty: Mirror Sex

by Invictusimpala



Series: 30 Day NSFW Challenge [30]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: 30 Day NSFW Challenge, Alternate Universe - Not Hunters, Bottom Sam, Fluff and Smut, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Mirror Sex, Multiple Orgasms, Prostate Massage, Sex Pollen, Top Castiel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-21
Updated: 2015-03-21
Packaged: 2018-03-18 21:03:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 633
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3583878
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Invictusimpala/pseuds/Invictusimpala
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“I’ve been thinking about you all day, Sam, and I’ve decided what I’m going to do to you.”<br/>“Cas, fuck, not tonight, okay? You should have thought of maybe helping us tonight? That would have been awesome.”<br/>“I was too busy thinking about fucking you,” Castiel growls, and Sam shudders.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Day Thirty: Mirror Sex

**Author's Note:**

> Based on a prompt I received on my tumblr. Thank so much for reading, enjoy :)

After a long day’s work hunting monster after monster in a ghost infested town, Sam is beat, literally. Purple discolored skin covers most of his body, and his muscles hurt so bad he can barely walk straight.

The shower seems like a Heaven not too far away from his bed which he plans to crash in, but the second he walks into the bathroom he’s pushed up against the counter, one of Castiel’s hands fisted in his hair, holding his head upright so he can stare at them both, and the other stroking at his own cock that’s standing up to smear pre-come on his naked belly.

“I’ve been thinking about you all day, Sam, and I’ve decided what I’m going to do to you.”

“Cas, fuck, not tonight, okay? You should have thought of maybe helping us tonight? That would have been awesome.”

“I was too busy thinking about fucking you,” Castiel growls, and latches onto Sam’s neck. With the snap of his fingers Sam is naked, and then two fingers are being pushed into his hole, only aided by whatever Cas thought to use as a makeshift lubricant.

“Damn it,” Sam shouts, and his fist pounds into the mirror. “Shit, Cas, a little warning next time,” he gasps out, and his knees buckle.

His head is yanked back by the roots of his hair, and his lips part, breath coming faster and faster as Castiel rubs ruthlessly on his prostate.

“You listen to me,” he commands. “You’re going to come on my hand, and then on my cock and watch yourself in the mirror the whole time or I’ll leave you hanging with no way of coming. Grace is used for many things, and not all of them are holy and pure, Sam, in fact most of them are a _sin_.”

Sam shivers and the whining sound he makes is loud in the small motel bathroom.

“Please, please let me come.”

“Oh, you’re going to come alright, you’re going to come all over this mirror.”

“Cas, what the hell has gotten into you?”

“Sex pollen, or so I’m told. I hope you don’t mind,” he says, all the while sucking bruises into his skin. Sam moans loudly.

“Oh, g-god not at all, keep going.”

“Mm, that’s what I thought.”

Sam watches as his brow furrows in concentration, trying to keep his thighs from shaking while Castiel’s fingers jab at his prostate relentlessly until his cock spills untouched all over the bathroom mirror. When his eyes slip shut, a sharp yank of his hair reels him back into focus.

Cas’ cock nudges at his hole, and Sam makes a surprised sound as he pushes in without stopping.

Sam’s scream is only concealed by Castiel’s hand over his mouth, and the other still in his hair.

When Castiel starts thrusting, Sam can’t keep his eyes open any longer, not even when the familiar tingle of grace sparks through his system, but it does help him to come.

He rides Castiel and rubs against him, trying to get his cock in deeper as his own jerks hard, a path of come dripping off the reflective glass evidence of his toe-curling-worthy orgasm.

When Castiel comes his whole body shakes and he shouts into Sam’s shoulder, riding out his orgasm, and finally going lax against Sam’s back, softening cock falling from his hole when he steps off his tip-toes.

“You okay?” Sam pants, and he feels Castiel nod slowly. He wraps his arms loosely around Sam’s waist and pulls him into a warm bath, tub suddenly full of water.

Sam doesn’t complain, and he doesn’t complain the next day when his thighs ache from riding Cas almost all night, just to make sure all the sex pollen was out of his system.

 _Just_ to make sure.

**Author's Note:**

> [My Tumblr](http://www.invictus-impala.tumblr.com)  
>  I am taking prompts there, if you're interested :)  
> (More info on that [here](http://www.invictus-impala.tumblr.com/prompt-info))


End file.
